fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bowser (Galactic Battle)
Bowser (クッパ, Koopa) is a veteran in Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle. Bowser, much like many of the returning veterans remains the same as he did within previous Smash games. Unlike Ultimate, and the previous games before it, Bowser no longer uses the realistic voice clips that he had, instead, he now has voice samples recorded for Smash by his Mario series voice actor, Kenny James. Bowser is also a starting fighter once more, unlike Ultimate. Moveset *Bowser has a unique attribute called Tough Guy. It is universal armor against attacks with low knockback. This is most apparent when Bowser has low damage, and it can be amplified by crouching, but not while crawling or attacking. It will decrease as Bowser starts taking more damage. *Bowser also has damage-based armor on the start-up of his tilts and smash attacks. Each move has a damage threshold: 4% for tilts, 8% for up and down smash, and 10% for side smash. Any attack that is below the indicated percent will be armored, but an attack with a larger percent won't. **For example, Bowser will armor the first 4 hits of Limit Cross Slash (which deal 3% each) during his up tilt, but the 5th hit (which deals 10%) will launch him. However, *Bowser's forward smash will be able to armor even the last hit of Limit Cross Slash. *Bowser can crawl, although it has no practical use because of his large hurtbox. Other Animations Role in The Galactic Battle Bowser appears at the start of the Story, crashing Peach's Castle with Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, and the rest of the Koopa Troop. He fights off Mario and Luigi in a tough battle but sends in the Koopalings to finish off the brothers. He then reveals that he is now working under Hearth, the Lady of Fire, and after giving an all-clear, watches as Hearth vaporizes the Mario Bros. with relative ease. He turns his attention to Peach and Daisy, and once again gives the all-clear for Hearth to vaporize both Princesses after Wendy's suggestion that both could bring trouble. Bowser then is seen leading his troop to vaporize the Mushroom Kingdom into flames for Hearth. Role in Classic Mode Bowser will appear as both an opponent and an ally in all variations of Classic Mode. The Red One. Every Red One! Bowser's Ultimate style Classic Mode is named, The Red One. Every Red One!, and features Mario then Metal Mario as the final opponent. Bowser's opponents are all wearing red attire, which is a reference to his mortal enemy (Mario) who wears red clothing. His penultimate battle is against Rathalos before the bonus round. It remains unchanged from Ultimate. Alternate Costumes Bowser has several alternate costumes that can be purchased within the Vault Smash Taunts Palutena's Guidance Snake's Codecs Fighter Spirits Bowser's Fighter Spirit can be obtained by completing Classic Mode. It is also available periodically for purchase in the shop for 500 coins. Unlocking Bowser in The Galactic Battle allows the player to preview the first spirit below in the Spirit List under the name "???". As a Fighter Spirit, it cannot be used in Spirit Battles and is purely aesthetic. Each Fighter Spirit has an alternate version that replaces them with their artwork in Galactic Battle. File:BowserSmoosh.png|Bowser's Fighter Spirit File:Dry_Bowser_SSBL.png|Dry Bowser File:Dr._Bowser_-_Dr._Mario_World.png|Dr. Bowser Trivia *''Galactic Battle ''marks the first time that Bowser has used his canon voice actor, Kenny James, for his voice clips in the game. **He shares this with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and King K. Rool who also previously used realistic voice clips in previous installments. Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle Category:Mario Characters Category:Veterans